Dear heart please come home
by letournesol0
Summary: A Spoby two-shot. 10 years in the future. "Minds may forget but hearts don't"


_You see her. 10 years from now. She has a ring on her finger and a small child attached to her hip. All of the air is suddenly sucked out of you and your insides begin to feel queasy and the lunch you just had is no longer settling well. You blink, praying it's a simple mind game. It's not. She offers you a grin and her only free hand to shake. You take it and begin to wonder what went wrong all those years ago and what happened to all those empty promises that the two of you made. You had sworn you would be the one to give her all those things, but you weren't. Her husband comes up behind her, placing a protective hand on her shoulder as she introduced you as an old friend. That label eats away at your insides as you realize that's all you are to her now. Just another diminishing memory._

As I walk into the grocery store I think about all the things I want to buy. Apples, chocolate.. and suddenly the moment I look up my eyes widen as I see these brown curls I haven't seen in years. I stop in my tracks a few meters away from her, she hasn't seen me yet, and I just stare. I can't believe this. The last time I saw her was 10 years ago when we were just carefree 19 year olds. The next moment she looks up and just now I notice the small child on her hip and I would be lying if I said it doesn't hurt. The child looks like a copy of her, she has her brown eyes and the long brown curls I always adored. Interrupting my thoughts she notices me.

"Toby?" She asks curiously but with a happy look on her face. She still looks the same. Her petite frame and tender smile.

"Hey!" I respond trying to sound as cheerful as her. She steps closer in her red dress and gives me a half-sided hug, still holding the girl in her arms.

"How have you been and how did you end up here in DC?" She questions smiling at me and I can't help but smile back.

"Umm honestly I don't know myself-" I say making her chuckle "- I travelled these last months so I didn't really plan on ending up here, but I guess it was a good thing." I explain smiling and even though I haven't seen her in such a long time her smile still makes my heart beat faster, but I know she has a child and is, judging by the ring on her finger, probably married so I try to act as normal as possible.

"And you, how have you been and who is this little girl?" I ask her, smiling down at the little girl in her arms.

"That's my daughter. Marion. She just turned 2." She tells me and I can't believe what I'm hearing. She named her daughter after my mom even though- I get interrupted when she continues speaking.

"Look Toby I know this is strange, but the day she was born was your mother's birthday and it just felt right." She murmurs while avoiding my shocked gaze.

This conversation turned into an awkward chat in a span of a few seconds, regardless I am still in shock and not able to respond. I don't know what to feel because even though this child is not mine I feel such a close connection to her trough this and it warms my heart. As I try to regain my posture I see a man coming up behind her. He looked like he is in his thirties with short light brown hair and black glasses, dressed very nicely. He puts his hand on her shoulder and gives me a noticeably forced smile.

"John, that's an old friend from high school. Toby, that's my husband John." She introduces us and I couldn't help but think about how she said 'old friend' even though I know that's all we are now, it's still gut-wrenching to hear. Playing my part I shake his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you."

Well that was a plain lie but it doesn't matter. I need to go before I can't keep this wall up anymore.

"I wish we could catch up a little more but I really have to go. It was _'nice'_ seeing you again, Spencer. John." I lie, trying to make my way out of this situation. I shake John's hand again and hug Spencer and then look her in the eyes one last time before I slowly make my way outside and then run to my car, not caring about my shopping anymore.

The moment I'm back in my car again it hits me completely what just happened. She moved on, I mean of course she would I just didn't think that there is a world where we don't end up together. Since Yvonne's death I haven't dated anyone, which I know is bizarre 'cause it was 10 years ago but besides Spencer there just never really was anybody who got me like she did. I never approached her in this way again because I was scared. However I still feel guilty for being heartbroken over this, she clearly is happy and I'm selfishly drowning in self-pity and even though I know I shouldn't do it I get my phone out and write her a text, hoping that she didn't get a new number.

 ** _Hey Spence,_**

 ** _I'm sorry for running, but it was just very overwhelming. I hope you understand. Your daughter is very sweet and John is really one of a kind._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Toby_**

I feel stupid writing this text so formal, however everything is awkward already so I just go with it. After hitting send I put my phone away and start to finally drive home. She presumably is still in the store, buying all kinds of stuff. As I start thinking about everything there's just one thought on my mind _'Dear heart please come home'._

 _..._

 **Should I write a second part to this ? Please leave a review if you liked it and/or would like a second part!:)**


End file.
